Simple Lines
by SJ Cloude
Summary: In the end, a simple "I love you" was all it took. Len Tsukimori x Hino Kahoko. One-shot


"Yes

"_Yes." _

_The answers used to be as simple as that. _

_Nothing more, nothing less. _

_- But that was way back then. _

--

--

**Simple Lines**

--

--

"Len, would you like a cup of tea?"

Her voice sounded hollow as it echoed through the kitchenette where the male violinist was twisting a string of pasta around his fork, his shoulders slightly hunched forward as he ate.

"Please," he answered, not bothering to look at his girlfriend – Hino Kahoko. He could hear her quite footsteps tip tapping behind him as she poured fresh hot water to a small teapot then moved to the left most cupboard to retrieve a small can of green tea. Tsukimori Len continued to let his eyes to idly wander through the string of text he'd been reading since dinner started when a hot mug of tea was set next to his plate, he was just about to reach for some sugar and milk when he noticed Hino already preparing them for him.

"Thank you, but I could have done it myself."

He wasn't used to being dependent on anybody.

Hino laughed softly, seemingly unaffected at the reprimand. "Sorry, force of habit," she told him.

-

How long has it been since she had learned from Tsukimori's mother how he liked his tea prepared? She mused as she poured milk into her own cup.

How many times had she made tea for him when every time he was down with a flu or just stressed out?

Since when had she stopped thinking about Tsuchiura?

-

"Are you tired Kahoko? You seem out of it tonight. Maybe you should rest for a while, before you leave."

She was slightly startled at the question and at the small frown marring his lips, and she could feel a cold knife of guilt stabbing her heart despite it warming from his concern.

It was quite obvious that Tsukimori Len was in love with her.

She knew that. Len knew that.

But did the love she felt for him burned in the _same_ intensity?

Because she was never in love with him in the first place, she was in love with somebody else --

-- With Tsuchiura Ryoutaro.

She once thought that Tsuchiura reciprocated her feeling, which may have been true for a short span of time, but in the end, he loved somebody else.

It was unexpected, the start of her relationship with Tsukimori. Perhaps he was a way she found to escape the pain of facing the truth about Tsuchiura.

She was pretty sure Tsukimori was feeling nothing romantic towards her at that time, but maybe she just failed to see it that time because all she constantly thought about was her broken heart.

At that time, the thought of the _cold-hearted_ Tsukimori Len asking any girl out would have been laughed at.

But…

These days, especially at times where he would express the side of him that no one but her got to see. She would feel confused, like somebody was slowly sucking the air out of the room.

-

_Perhaps Tsukimori loved her more than she thought?_

_Perhaps Tsukimori loved her more than she deserved?_

_Maybe she loved him more that she was aware of?_

_-_

These thoughts – that never once crossed her mind the past six months – had been constantly plaguing her conscience these few days.

Now she was sitting across him, with him worrying about her.

"Kahoko?"

She raised her head at the sound of her name being called by him, and their gazes meet.

He reaches his pale hand across the table and subconsciously she reaches her own out to him. As if by instinct – like it was the most natural occurrence in the world.

His eyes, she noted were so warm, loving and gentle – did she even deserve him?

As their fingers touch and as his larger hand envelopes hers, she felt like dying.

-

_Was she deceiving him?_

_Lying to him?_

_Being unfaithful?_

_She knew he hated lies the most._

_Most especially if it came from her, because…_

_-_

Because?

He _loves_ her.

He stood from his chair, slightly tugging at their intertwined hands as she stood as well. He led her quietly to the living room, pressing her body against the cold glass that overlooked the garden with his arms wrapped around her. The heavy feeling against her chest got even heavier and she could feel the sting of tears. She was pressed against him in a way that her head against his chest – so close that she could hear his heartbeat.

It sounded so soothing.

So _sure_…

She wondered how her heartbeat sounded at this moment.

"Kahoko," he whispered her name softly against her ear.

"I know you still think of _him_ from time to time."

_-- Thump -- _

_-- Thump --_

Her whole body tensed, her mind racing, how was she supposed to respond to this?

Then suddenly, she could feel him drawing lazy circles on her back. "You know it's alright. I could _imagine_ how hard it could be to forget…"

It was then that she began crying, her fingers fisting on the cloth of his shirt.

-

"Len, I-"

"I'll be here for you, you should know that."

"Yes…"

"That I'd still love you."

"Yes."

"Always."

-

She nodded; she couldn't speak without choking on her tears.

Maybe all along, the answer to her questions had been there, she just had to look at the right place.

"I love you too."

And then it was as just simple as that.

--

Author's Note: Urgh! The original spacing between the lines won't be accepted! So I had to used _I _some of the phrases, but it doesn't mean they're thoughts or flashbacks whatsoever, and also use "-" for emphasis on... stuff. Gah! If only the original spacing could be accepted... sniff

Anyway... I was planning on making something funny and sweet but it turned out like it. When I tried to reread it, I was wondering how I even came up with this idea. Then, I was debating with myself whether or not I should post this up since; people who have read my first fic "**Tutor**" wanted another funny/sweet fic.

But oh well. I live for risks.

This is a new writing style, but I won't be using this often, I was just feeling extremely curious today. Hope you all enjoyed! Drop me a review please!

Did you guys notice that for the first time (I think) the A/N is at the end of the story?! surprise surprise I just thought that maybe it would give more mood if the pesky author's note wasn't in the way. If ever you guys are confused with how the story was written, drop me a note and I'll try to explain.

I'm not against Tsuchiura, thought I think the characters here were a bit OOC? Len maybe, even though he didn't really have much to do or say, or maybe Hino was too angst ridden?

So what type of story is better? Tutor vs. Simple Lines?

(Again with the tacky titles, I know… I know…)

Oh! And thanks to all those who read and reviewed on the fic, "**Tutor**"

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or this series.


End file.
